Demain ne sera plus jamais comme avant
by MatWakerPast
Summary: Comment savoir ce qui ce serait passé si on avait agi différemment ? Retourner dans le passé, et agir différemment.
1. Tl 0 Chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0 : Homo Sapiens et Cité d'Or**

La vie est une impossibilité mathématique. Certains savants l'ont bien compris : Haig, Poulat, Stardinsky, eux et bien d'autres ont énoncé un fait simple : la chance que l'Univers sorte de son état initial par l'intermédiaire du Big Bang avait déjà si peu de chances de se produire qu'il n'existe aucun nombre capable de décrire cette probabilité ; qu'un amas de métaux lourds et de roches spatiales parfaitement de la bonne taille se forme dans l'orbite – à distance raisonnable cependant – d'une étoile qui n'est ni trop chaude, ni trop froide ajoute à l'improbabilité du phénomène ; que la vie, phénomène visiblement minoritaire parmi toutes les particules de l'Univers, vienne se déposer sur cette planète qui présente toutes les caractéristiques adéquates à son développement, amène le phénomène à un niveau de non probabilité difficilement concevable par un esprit humain ; qu'elle s'y développe et se diversifie pendant 3,85 milliards d'années avant de donner naissance à une espèce nommée Homo Sapiens, dont les capacités sont en tout point inédites dans l'histoire de cette planète est une hypothèse que tout scientifique sérieux rejetterait avec un cri dédaigneux ; que cette humanité survive pendant environ 6700 générations, et donne naissance à des individus toujours aussi uniques et pourtant aussi unis que vous, ou moi, ou votre voisin de palier est absolument inquantifiable. Et pourtant vous existez. Vous êtes là, vous vivez, pour un moment encore, et si vous avez des enfants, vous contribuerez à rendre l'aventure humaine encore un peu plus impossible.

Nous devrions, selon toute intelligence, nous réjouir de ce phénomène inexplicable, et percevoir chaque évènement de notre vie comme une aventure bénie. Pourtant, qui n'a jamais éprouvé de regret ? Qui n'a, au détour d'une journée d'été orageuse, ou d'une grise soirée d'automne, imaginé sa vie si, à tel instant, il avait pris une autre décision ? Personne bien entendu, mais cessons de faire de la rhétorique de bas étage, et concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel : j'ai réussi à obtenir ce pouvoir. La Fontaine Antique que j'ai récupéré – en fait, la machine ressemble plus à une théière, mais comment créer le mythe de la Théière Antique ? – dans une des ruines de Jathun Kgorin, que les Moldus appellent l'Eldorado, donne accès à une forme de magie jusque-là inaccessible : le voyage dans le temps.

Attention, je ne vous parle pas de la distorsion temporelle mineure qui peut être créée à partir d'un Retourneur de Temps, mais bien de voyager à n'importe quelle époque. Une fois à l'époque voulue, mes recherches m'ont conduit à penser que je pourrais avoir une certaine influence sur le cours de l'Histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel point. Seule petite règle contraignante, les réalités ainsi créées ne sont qu'illusion : on doit forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, retourner dans notre présent, et constater que rien n'a changé. Mais qu'importe, cela me suffira bien pour mettre en œuvre mon plan. Par contre, avant de commencer, il va falloir que je procède à quelques essais. Et si nous allions déformer le passé…de notre cher Survivant ?


	2. Tl 1 Chapitre 1

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout avis/réflexion/suggestion/question ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Euphémisme et ronflements**

Je suis seul, sans assistance, sans ami, et la moindre de mes erreurs me sera fatale – et atrocement douloureuse. C'est en tout cas l'impression profonde qui a investi mon être à l'instant où je me suis retrouvé projeté près de vingt ans en arrière, dans un endroit dont j'ignorais tout.

Mes yeux n'ont d'abord rien perçu dans la pénombre ambiante, mais petit à petit la lumière des étoiles m'a permis de m'y repérer. J'étais en extérieur donc, dans une forêt. J'avais donc réussi à atteindre mon objectif.

Mais peut-être devrais-je vous expliquer quel était cet objectif. Mon but initial était de me retrouver quelque part dans la forêt de Dean, dans le Gloucestershire, à la date du 21 août 1999. Selon les informations que j'avais pu recueillir, le Trio d'Or campait justement dans le coin, pour profiter de l'été et de leur innocence déjà disparue. J'avais donc l'intention de les approcher discrètement pour commencer mes expérimentations.

Ce à quoi je m'attendais moins, c'est d'apparaître très précisément à trois mètres de leur tente, mon arrivée saluée par les ronflements tonitruants de Mr Weasley. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai même été tellement surpris que j'ai poussé un hurlement. Pas très guerrier comme approche, ni très discret d'ailleurs. J'ai patienté, le cœur battant, craignant à tout moment de voir surgir trois des sorciers les plus brillants de leur génération, prêts à en découdre. Mais heureusement pour moi, le Survivant et ses amis ne semblaient pas particulièrement avoir des habitudes de combattant, et mon cri fort peu élégant ne les avaient pas réveillés. Je commençais donc à souffler quand – qui a dit que voyager dans le temps était de tout repos ? – j'ai vu surgir devant moi, baguette à la main, le cheveu hirsute et l'air passablement agacé, Harry Potter en personne.

Et c'est alors que j'ai commis une bêtise. Et quand je dis une bêtise, je pense que c'est un euphémisme à classer au même niveau que « un dragon souffrant d'une sinusite peut être dangereux » ou « les Poufsouffle sont victimes de légères moqueries ». Le voyant devant moi, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai attaqué. Ou plus précisément, je me suis rué sur lui en y mettant toute mon énergie, ce qui est stupide puisque j'étais désarmé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui asséner un énorme coup de poing en plein ventre.

Le coup n'a pas semblé le toucher. Il n'a même pas semblé avoir remarqué que je lui avais porté un coup. Pour tout vous dire, il n'a même pas semblé remarquer que j'étais présent, en face de lui. Cet instant d'irréalité a duré quelques secondes. Puis Harry Potter, l'Élu en personne, a été projeté en arrière par une force inouïe, et s'est écrasé contre un arbre. Cette fois, les ronflements de Weasley se sont au moins interrompus.

Je me suis mis à courir, à courir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Je courais tellement vite que je me suis mis à flotter au-dessus du sol. Je suis bientôt sorti de la forêt de Dean, et j'ai continué à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash blanc m'aveugle et que je disparaisse dans l'inconscient.


	3. Tl 0-1 Chapitre 2

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, il n'est pas tellement plus long que les autres (désolé le Cerf aha) mais comme je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire avant longtemps, je tenais à ne pas vous laisser dans le suspense ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Mangouste et grain de poussière**

J'ai repris connaissance de mon environnement un instant plus tard dans une petite pièce blanche et lumineuse. Trop lumineuse à mon goût après l'obscurité de la forêt, si bien que j'ai plissé des yeux pendant une trentaine de secondes avant d'apercevoir enfin quelque chose. J'étais donc dans une chambre d'hôpital, à Sainte-Mangouste probablement. Devant moi, un homme à l'air fatigué et à la barbe hirsute dormait paisiblement, veillé par une jeune fille pâle. Cet homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, sous la garde de sa fiancée Ginny Weasley.

A l'instant où je me faisais cette réflexion, le guérisseur est entré discrètement et a refermé la porte derrière lui, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Peut-être Potter avait-il le sommeil léger, ou peut-être ne dormait-il tout simplement pas, toujours est-il qu'il s'est immédiatement redressé. Ginny a tourné la tête vers le guérisseur. Ce dernier, visiblement horriblement embarrassé, s'est raclé la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante :

« Je suis navré, Mr Potter, mais en l'état actuel de la médico-magie, je crains bien que votre mal ne soit…incurable. »

Un silence lourd a suivi ses paroles. Tout dans la pièce semblait figé, le regard de Potter, la main de Weasley qui triturait anxieusement ses cheveux couleur de feu, le tremblement incontrôlé qui agitait les mains du Médico-mage, la poussière en suspension dans l'air. Puis, après un instant, une voix, déchirée, à peine reconnaissable, a bégayé :

« Ça veut dire que je suis…stérile ?

\- Je le crains Mr Potter. Le choc que vous avez reçu cette nuit-là dans la forêt a endommagé irrémédiablement votre appareil reproducteur, et aucun sort n'a encore été inventé pour réparer cette partie du corps. Toutefois des avancées médicales récentes peuvent laisser espérer que…

\- Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, et laissez-nous seuls, lança fermement la jeune Weasley. »

Le guérisseur se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme une carpe pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'incliner légèrement et de partir vers la sortie en marche arrière.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux fiancés se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis apparut sur le visage de Potter la plus grande expression de détresse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et il fondit en sanglots.

A nouveau un flash lumineux, et à nouveau l'inconscient.

Je me retrouvais par terre chez moi, à quelques mètres de la Fontaine. Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour me relever, recouvrer mes esprits et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. De mes recherches, je peux désormais tirer trois conclusions :

1\. Quand je suis dans le passé, je suis invisible et immatériel. C'est pour cela que Potter ne m'a pas vu, et qu'il n'a même pas réagi quand je lui ai foncé dessus.

2\. Même sous cette forme, je peux agir partiellement sur la « réalité », mais cela semble être une capacité extrêmement limitée.

3\. La Fontaine semble jouer avec le temps comme elle le désire, et me montre certains passages choisis de la vie des personnes que j'étudie. Cet objet a-t-il une conscience ?

Je suis donc retourné dans le passé, j'ai frappé Harry Potter au point de le rendre stérile, et j'ai assisté à sa déchéance. C'est parfait, ça ne pourra qu'aider mes recherches. Pourtant…

Pourtant je ne peux effacer de mon esprit la douleur atroce qui s'est peinte sur son visage, toute la déchéance d'un homme décidée par une simple phrase. Mes recherches en valent-elles la peine ? Oui bien sûr, je divague, je ne dois pas me laisser détourner de mon but par la souffrance de Potter, surtout d'un Potter virtuel, fruit d'une magie instable. Je dois continuer.


	4. Tl 1 Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence plus longue qu'annoncée, mais mon été ainsi que ma rentrée ont été exceptionnellement chargés. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les trois premiers réunis ! Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme d'écriture régulier sous peu. J'attends vos retours avec impatience :)

* * *

Il faut peut-être maintenant que je vous décrive précisément la Fontaine. C'est un objet d'environ un mètre de haut, en pierre brute. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'est pas orné d'inscriptions bizarres, ou de runes antiques. Non, c'est juste un morceau de pierre, qui a la forme d'un dôme. La seule particularité que l'on pourrait lui trouver, c'est que de la base sortent des tubes fins et longs, au nombre de dix. D'où le petit nom de théière que je lui donne dans ma tête. Au-dessus de chacun des tubes, une pierre rouge sombre, probablement un rubis, de forme octogonale, est incrustée. Quand j'ai récupéré l'artefact à l'intérieur même d'un golem que je venais d'abattre, tous les rubis étaient inertes, tout comme les tubes d'ailleurs. A présent que j'ai accompli mon premier voyage temporel, une des pierres précieuses s'est mise à scintiller, et du tube correspondant émane maintenant une fumée bleuâtre. J'espère avoir été assez clair. Arf, je n'ai jamais été bon en description…

Mais trêve de divagations. Il faut que je couche sur le papier ce que je viens de vivre. Après quelques jours d'hésitation, j'ai décidé hier de retourner voir comment se passait la vie de l'Élu maintenant que je lui avais…eh bien…disons maintenant que je l'avais privé d'une certaine partie de ses capacités. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis approché de la Fontaine, et plus précisément du tube que j'avais activé par mon voyage temporel. Surmontant mon dégoût, je me suis penché et j'ai aspiré les émanations peu ragoûtantes qui sortaient toujours de l'artefact.

Au moins, l'effet a été immédiat, ma vue s'est immédiatement brouillée. La suite vous la connaissez : lumière blanche, étourdissement et sensation d'être projeté en avant. Quand j'ai repris contenance, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une erreur. Tout autour de moi était noir et silencieux. Et quand je dis noir et silencieux, c'est TOTALEMENT noir et silencieux. J'ai eu peur que la Fontaine ne m'ait projeté quelque part dans le vide intersidéral. Commençant à avoir le souffle court, j'ai tâtonné autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose auquel m'accrocher. Rien. J'étais vraiment dans le vide intersidéral.

Soudain, la lumière s'est allumée. Mon corps a été envahi par une sensation de soulagement immense. La Fontaine ne s'était pas trompée. Une fois que j'ai pu déplisser les yeux, je me suis retrouvé face à un ours sous forme humaine. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a semblé tant l'individu en face de moi était poilu et hirsute. Une masse énorme de cheveux bruns surmontait un visage renfrogné où poussait une barbe mal entretenue mais ô combien fournie.

L'Ours portait un T-shirt sale de couleur rouge où l'usure laissait à peine deviner un vif d'or et un pantalon de jogging d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il avança dans la pièce que je découvrais à présent dans un état indescriptible. Il s'approcha d'un bureau croulant sous les papiers et en tira une baguette magique. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, il remua l'objet et tout le désordre de la pièce disparut, les affaires volant d'elles-mêmes à leur place. Il se dirigea enfin vers un lit que je n'avais pas remarqué, et s'y effondra, ne bougeant plus que pour faire un petit geste avec sa baguette qui éteignit la lumière.

Je me retrouvais donc à nouveau dans le noir. C'était…déconcertant. Heureusement la situation ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt on entendit un bruit dans la pièce attenante, et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit, une silhouette se dessina à contre-jour et une voix féminine retentit.

\- Lève-toi. Tu as cinq minutes. Je t'attends dans le salon.

La porte fut claquée brusquement. Au début, je cru que l'Ours n'avait pas entendu. Puis, lentement, il remua, s'étira, alluma la lumière, s'assit sur son lit, se gratta la tête et se leva en trébuchant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et je le suivis.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon, qui était dans le même état de désordre que l'autre pièce, peut-être légèrement plus ordonné. Cependant, celui-ci dégageait une impression de confort et de chaleur, comme si de nombreuses personnes avaient laissé un peu de leur chaleur en ce lieu.

Immédiatement, je reconnus la femme avec un air sévère assise sur le fauteuil en face de l'entrée c'était Ginny Weasley. L'homme s'assit en face d'elle, la détailla longuement d'un air féroce, comme s'il examinait les différentes façons de la tuer. Puis, lentement, d'une voix gutturale, il dit :

\- Tu m'as retrouvé.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas un reproche. Un simple constat, sur un ton neutre. Rien de plus.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux te cacher de moi, simplement en te rendant dans une de tes planques ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je te connais un peu. Tu sais, je m'appelle Ginny, je suis ta future femme, enchantée.

Soudain, tout fit sens dans mon esprit. L'Ours, c'était Harry Potter. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ?

\- Tu es venue me dire quoi ?

\- Je suis venue te demander de rentrer. Tout le monde est inquiet à la maison. Hermione et Maman ne font que pleurer, Ron crie sur tout le monde à la moindre contrariété, et Neville nous envoie une lettre pour nous demander de tes nouvelles environ trois fois par jour. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

Le ton du Survivant était neutre, froid, comme un couteau à la lame glacée.

\- Et puis, à moi, tu me manques, Harry.

\- …

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Je ne me sens plus à ma place avec vous. Je ne me sens plus à ma place nulle part. Je ne suis plus rien. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Il me sembla à ce moment-là qu'une tempête rousse était apparue là où se tenait un instant plus tôt Ginny Weasley. La jeune femme s'éleva lentement au-dessus du sol, les yeux flamboyants. Des arcs électriques crépitaient autour d'elle. L'air lui-même sembla s'épaissir. Potter semblait comme cloué par une force immense à son fauteuil. Et là, une voix qui ressemblait à celle de la jeune Weasley, mais déformée par la colère, l'amertume, et une puissante dose de magie, une voix terrifiante en somme, retentit.

\- Ne fais pas ton égoïste Harry Potter. Tout le monde souffre, tout le temps, et encore une fois tu ne vois que toi-même. Tu es peut-être le Survivant, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que quiconque. Enfonce-toi ça dans ton crâne de sale connard et rentre chez toi rassurer ta famille. IMMÉDIATEMENT.

La jeune Weasley redescendit enfin à terre, l'air retrouva enfin sa fluidité et tout le monde put enfin respirer. Si un Weasley en colère ressemblait à ça, je priais le ciel de ne jamais me retrouver confronté à l'un d'eux. Harry Potter semblait se faire la même réflexion que moi, car il était à jamais cloué dans son fauteuil semble-t-il.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, Ginny regardait le jeune homme d'un air presque suppliant. Un long silence s'installa. Un silence que l'Élu brisa.

\- Laisse-moi maintenant.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Après quelques instants, la porte d'entrée claqua. Silence.

Je fus soudain transporté à une autre époque. Flash, sensation d'être tiré en avant, étourdissement. Je commençai à m'y habituer. Je me retrouvais dans un lieu que je reconnus immédiatement. Le Chemin de Traverse. Tout y semblait normal, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations le plus normalement du monde. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce Chemin de Traverse totalement étranger à celui qui m'était familier. La raison m'en fut révélée quand je m'approchais de Fleury & Bott.

Devant la devanture séculaire trônait un présentoir orné d'exemplaires de la Gazette. Bien que je ne puisse pas interagir avec eux, je pus sans aucun problème en lire la couverture. Le quotidien était daté du 21 avril 2061 et titrait en lettres capitales : LE SURVIVANT EST MORT !

Ce n'était ma foi pas très étonnant vu la date à laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais pourquoi la Fontaine m'avait-elle projeté en ce jour ? Il fallait que j'en sache plus. Je cherchais autour de moi pendant quelques instants puis trouvais enfin un homme, attablé sur la terrasse de F. Fortarôme & fils, qui lisait le journal. Je me glissais derrière lui et put lire enfin l'article qui m'intéressait.

 _Stupeur dans le monde sorcier qui se réveille ce matin endeuillé ! Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'est éteint pendant la nuit à l'âge de 81 ans dans sa chambre de Sainte-Mangouste. Le sorcier, connu pour être le seul à jamais avoir résisté à un Sortilège de la Mort, avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a maintenant plus de 60 ans, libérant le monde sorcier du joug le plus noir de son histoire. Pressenti à la fin de la guerre comme l'un des futurs hauts dirigeants du Ministère de la Magie, il s'était, à l'étonnement de l'opinion publique, retiré de la vie publique et avait limité ses apparitions au strict minimum, allant même jusqu'à couper définitivement les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis, se contentant de vivre dans un relatif confort grâce aux royalties que lui avaient rapporté son autobiographie. Il avait été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste il y a quatre mois de cela suite à des problèmes pulmonaires. Depuis tôt ce matin, les hommages se multiplient SUITE EN PAGE 4 →_

C'était donc cela qui s'était produit, après la dispute à laquelle j'avais assisté ? Harry Potter ne s'était jamais remis de l'annonce de sa stérilité ? Fascinant. Absolument fascinant.


End file.
